dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kendall Vertes
|image = Kendall Vertes Bonnie Nichoalds 2016 (1).jpg |nickname = Kendall K KK Peanut (by Jill) |websites = Instagram Twitter • (more) |gender = Female |born = December 9, 2002https://www.instagram.com/p/_FDWUNvYCd/ |age = /10000000000-20021209/10000)}} |schoolgrade = 9th in the 2017/18 school year |height = 5' 6" (c. June 2017) |profession = Dancer Student Singer |affiliations = Dance Mechanics Studio 19 Dance Complex The Irreplaceables ALDC (former) Rogers School of Dance (former) |hometown = Township, Pennsylvania |parents = Jill Vertes (mother) Erno Vertes (father) |siblings = Charlotte (sister) Ryleigh (sister) |grandparents = "Nan" (grandmother) |friends = Maddie Ziegler Mackenzie Ziegler Nia Frazier Kalani Hilliker JoJo Siwa Brynn Rumfallo Chloe Lukasiak Payton Ackerman Nick Dobbs Gianna Martello Gabe De Guzman Alaina Johnston |loveinterests = |pets = Juicy and Bebe (guinea pigs) Lulu (dog) Cricket (dog, deceased)https://instagram.com/p/_UMW_Ojk73/https://instagram.com/p/_UWQ1ePA4A/ Carmel (cat, rehomed) Rebel (cat) |first = Everyone's Replaceable |last =The Best Is Yet to Come |dancerID = Kendall |dancetables = yes}} Kendall K'''https://twitter.com/DanceMomJill22/status/192453299243450369 '''Vertes (born December 9, 2002) is the youngest child of Erno and Jill Vertes and is the sister of Charlotte and Ryleigh. Kendall made her debut on Dance Moms in the second season, when she was selected at the audition to replace Vivi-Anne. However, Kendall departed from the team in The Runaway Mom after she was put on probation again. She briefly joined the Candy Apple's Dance Center team. She re-joined the ALDC elite team in Guess Who's Back? and remained on the team until Ashlee's Big Decision Part 1 where she and the other elite dancers decided to leave the ALDC and form The Irreplaceables. Other Information *Her Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. *The middle "K" in her name honors Kendall's cousins, Kiley and Kara.http://kendallkvertes.com/ *She began dancing at eighteen months. *Like her mother, Kendall is left-handed. *Her favorite dance ability are her turns.https://youtu.be/YMsE1VPBcDU?t=8m41s TRTE / Swipe TV 2015 *Besides dance, she also enjoys playing tennis. *With Maria May and Liza Retter, Kendall performed as a member of the singing/dancing music group "The Glitter Girls," on the television show Party Rockers, at the same time as her first broadcast appearance on Dance Moms. (A video is available online, with the act starting around 10 minutes and 30 seconds.) *Kendall's favorite styles of dance are contemporary and jazz.http://youtu.be/7lABEJwFNuk?t=10m52s *When she grows up she wants to be on Broadway, but if she doesn't dance, she wants to be a dentist. *Prior to joining the show, Kendall was already dancing at the Abby Lee Dance Company. *Her favorite colors are teal, baby blue and baby pink.https://youtu.be/cW6gJkOPg24?t=1m53s *Kendall's favorite competitions are JUMP and NUVO.https://youtu.be/cW6gJkOPg24?t=1m53s *Kendall's older sister, Ryleigh, is part of the new 2017 Lifetime series So Sharp. Other Credits To see ' other credits, visit the ' /Credits' subpage. Pyramid To see 's placements on the pyramid, visit the ' /Pyramid' subpage. ''Dance Moms'' Dances To see tables for ' dances and results, visit the ' /Dances' subpage. Gallery To view the gallery for , [[ /Gallery|'click here']]. External Links * * * * * * * * * References }} Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:2002 births Category:Birthdays in December Category:Female Dancers Category:Females Category:Former Candy Apple's Dance Center Dancers Category:Vertes Family Category:Singers Category:Original 7 Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Dancers Category:The Irreplaceables Dancers Category:Studio 19 Dance Complex Category:Dance Mechanics